Foes in a Flash
by rainbownage
Summary: Attempt at an origin story for the Madame Rouge vs Kid Flash in Lightspeed seriously, they had to have met before . Takes place a few months before Lightspeed, with poor attempts to foreshadow the events in Lightspeed.


The snow was falling gently and the breeze was unusually perfect in Moscow. Unfortunately, that peacefulness was about to come to an end, as a helicopter landed about a mile away from the city. When the helicopter landed, out came a tallish female figure with black hair.

"Madame Rouge to Brain," she pulled out a cell phone looking communicator, "I have arrived in Moscow. How long vill this take, exactly?"

"As long as it does to capture every Titan you can find," the 'Brain' replied, in a robotic voice. "Now go and capture them."

Madame Rouge put the communicator away and walked into Moscow. She stopped inside a diner for a quick cup of coffee, noticing a girl drinking hot chocolate next to her, who was texting on her phone. Just before Rouge ordered coffee, the girl left, leaving her phone. Rouge snatched the phone, put it in her pocket, looked around, and quickly transformed into the girl.

"If I am going to do this, I might as well have a disguise," Rouge said, with a thick Russian accent. She left the diner just before her coffee got there. She checked the phone she took, to find out the girl's name and name of her friends. All she could see was text messages from someone called 'boss' saying 'get out of Moscow.' She found out the girl's name after a bunch of scrolling. Her name was Vera, and she apparently had to go to 'practice' at the theater. Who ever this Vera girl was, Rouge didn't care.

Minutes upon arrival, Rouge found out who Vera was. She was a very famous Russian teenage actress that was starring in a new play. She was given a script, and told to play page 4 with a male actor. Rouge smiled. She could do this.

The reciting went on for about 20 minutes; the script was more actions than it was words, and the male lead wasn't very good with actions, apparently. Finally, the time came for them to talk. Rouge looked at the script, reading what is said, and then stood in the center of the stage.

"Stop!" she cried, sticking her arm out, "I am not the girl you-" she stopped, when out of nowhere, a figure smacked right into her hand and fell down. Rouge wanted to yell at the figure to stay out of her way, but instead, picked him up. "Are you okay?" she said, wanting to choke herself for saying the words.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right," the boy said, standing up. "Hey, aren't you that Vera girl? Wow, who woulda thought I'd run into the famous Vera's arm?" he asked, circling around her randomly.

"Yes, yes I am... who are you?" Rouge asked, glaring at him behind her disguise.

"Oh, me? I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive," the boy said. "Nice to meet you! You hungry?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but-" Rouge said, only to be interrupted by Kid Flash, who took her arm and started to walk off the stage.

"Great, lets go get something to eat!" the ginger proclaimed, and led her out of the building.

Rouge stared at Kid Flash, who had scarfed down all 10 burgers, 5 orders of fries, and 2 drinks in just two minutes. All she had gotten was a hot dog and soda.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Kid Flash asked, pointing to the hot dog in Rouge's hands. She surrendered the hot dog to him, not very hungry any more.

'Who are you?' she thought. 'I've never seen him before... maybe he's not a Titan. I'll just lay low on this for awhile,' she continued to think, not noticing him getting up.

"Hey, lets go sight seeing. I heard there was an awesome place just outside of town," Kid Flash grabbed her again, this time with the traditional 'bridal' carry, and began running. Rouge wanted to kick him to get down, but couldn't, for disguise's sake.

"Here we are~!" the speedster said, putting 'Vera' down. They were at a science lab. It looked fairly old, but it clearly still had workers inside.

"What, you take girls out to eat, then take them to labs and test them or something?" Rouge asked. This was new.

"Nah, just gotta take care of something real quick. Be back in a flash!" he said and ran into the building. Rouge waited for a few minutes, wondering what was going on. It was killing her, not knowing. Eventually, she just got tired of waiting, and went inside the building and lurked about.

"Where is he...?" she whispered to herself. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he was working for someone. Maybe this was a trap. Maybe he was a Titan and she was just helping him out. It didn't take her long to get an answer, upon seeing Kid Flash in a cage.

"We should sell him! The Brain would pay a lot of money for Kid Flash!" a man said, arguing with his colleagues. "Or brain wash him!" another spoke up. Rouge thought weird of them speaking of the Brain, but dismissed this. She wondered how she would get Kid Flash out of the cage, but noticed he was getting in and out of it with no problem. Why didn't he just run away? She edged closer, seeing not only was he just phasing through the bars, but he kept coming back with food. Shrugging this off, she watched the group of men in white lab coats walk away, and went over to help him anyway, even if he could get out himself.

"What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked, noticing Rouge picking the lock. "And how do you know how to do that?"

"...I'll explain later. You were taking too long," Rouge replied, the lock opening. "Alright, lets go," she said, this time taking Kid Flash's hand and running ahead of him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a man said, pointing at Rouge and Kid Flash. This time, Kid Flash grabbed Rouge's arm and ran ahead of her, nearly dragging her along.

"Sorry- -about- -the- -dragging!" he said, pausing his speech whenever Rouge hit something.

'What a charmer...' Rouge said, hitting chairs and even a table. "Can't you watch where you're going?" she eventually shouted at Kid Flash.

"Well sorry, kind of in a rush to get out of here, if you can't-" he started to respond, then looked ahead. "WHOAH-" he tried speeding, as a man threw a various amount of chemicals at the two when they ran by. Unfortunately, he was already out of energy, and slowed down just in time for Rouge to get hit with the chemicals. "...can't... run... any... more..." Kid Flash slowed to a complete stop, collapsing, and rolling into a wall. Rouge had gotten burned by the chemicals, but quickly repaired herself before running to the ginger.

"Hey, you okay? We gotta get outta here," she said, picked up Kid Flash. She started dragging him out of the lab, getting stopped by the men. "Dammit, I don't have time for this!" she checked to see if Kid Flash was out cold. He was, and Rouge stretched out her arm and knocked over half of the men, running past. "Wake up, already!" she said. "Great, the one time we NEED to actually go fast he's out cold," she jumped out a window, stretching her feet to reach the ground and stretching back to normal size(well, normal for that form), and hiding behind a tree about a mile away.

About thirty minutes passed, and Kid Flash still wasn't woken yet. "Come on, wake up! Tell me who you are!" Rouge was getting angsty, slapping him across the face, and nearly spitting on him when she realized something. "Hmm..." she thought for a second, then took out a piece of candy that was in her pocket. She waved it in front of his face. "Come on, you gotta wake up for this..." from what she learned, he needed food, and she was probably going to regret giving it to him.

Almost immediately, Kid Flash woke up and took the candy, eating it as fast as he could. "Thanks, I needed that. Can't run without energy," he said. "By the way, I like that stretchy thing you did back there, that reminded me of someone I heard of before. I didn't know you were a superhero on the side of being an actress," he said.

"Wh-what? You were awake for that..? Wait, so I carried you for nothing? ...ugh, nevermind. ...who do I remind you of?" Rouge asked, changing the question every few seconds.

"Oh, some which I heard about through some friends, Madame Rouge. She hangs out with these guys called the Brotherhood, who I've pretty much been trying to avoid for awhile. She's got powers like yours, but she can also do this weird shape shifting thing. It creeps me out," Kid Flash said, giving out information willingly. Rouge rubbed the back of her neck and looked away.

"Uh... yeah, sounds like she would, uh, creep me out too..." she said, looking behind her, as if expecting something to magically appear. "You know, you should probably be afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're pretty nice," Kid Flash said, smiling innocently.

Rouge wrapped her hand around him, picking him up. "Actually, I'm not the girl you should be afraid of," she turned into her normal form, "I am," she finished and threw him into some trees, and walked over. "I should have had all of the Titans around here by now, but instead, you come along, and waste my time."

Surprised by being thrown into the tree, Kid Flash stumbled getting up, and shook his head. "Whoah, lady, I didn't even know who you were when I ran into your arm!" he sprinted away, only to be stopped by Rouge's stretched out, cage-like fingers.

"If you did not know who I was, you should have stayed away!" she said, knocking him on his back with a slightly larger than normal fist.

Kid Flash got up, and attempted to run away. He didn't have enough energy in him to fight, and he could tell she regretting giving him that little piece of candy. "I would have, if I had known it was you, but hey, I wasn't going to give up a chance to date a celebrity. If I knew you were an old lady, I would've booked!" he said, hiding in the trees.

"Hmph, you little pit sniffer," Rouge said, picking up the words from Gizmo at a villain's convention awhile ago. She heard Kid Flash burst out laughing "What is so funny?"

"Hahahaha- your... your accent makes those words to much funnier to hear!" Kid Flash said, laughing and mocking her. "Peeet schneefeerrrr," he said and fell over laughing. He wiped a tear, then got back up. "Alright then, running again!" he said and ran away, but almost instantly slowed down.

"You are just making this easier for me," Rouge said, grabbing him and throwing him into the lab again. This time, they would be the only ones inside. She followed him inside, rushing to where he landed. "Does it hurt?" she asked, standing by his side.

"Yeah, but I think I'll be okay..." Kid Flash said, not seeing who he was talking to.

"Good, then that means I can keep hurting you," Rouge kicked him in his side, knocking him off the table he landed on. "Any last words, little boy?" she asked.

"Actually, yes! Heads up!" Kid Flash threw chemicals into Rouge's face, causing her to stumble backwords in pain. He got up and started to move away, but hesitated for a second. It was only for a few hours but they were actually able to get along. Then again, it could've just been to observe. Still, he felt guilty for throwing the chemicals in her face, but eventually decided to get away as far as he could before she got better. When he got into town, he ate as much as possible and bolted out of the city.

A few months later, Rouge had gotten a call from a strange girl. She called herself Jinx and claimed to have captured Kid Flash. She didn't know if she met this 'Jinx' before, maybe from the convention, but she didn't remember any 'Jinx's. Rouge told Jinx she would be there soon, and turned off the cam.

"Here we go again..." she said, and left the base.


End file.
